The purpose of this study is to evaluate the 1) safety and tolerability of DAB486 IL-2 when administered as a 60-minute infusion every 8 hrs. for 12 doses in escalating fashion; 2) single and multiple dose pharmacokinetics and 3) the anti-tumor effects using this dose and schedule of DAB486 IL-2.